Love lost, Love found
by AngelofNicky
Summary: This is the third part to The Warrior of Lyoko. It takes ten years after True Love wins All. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Love Lost, Love Found

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: This is the third part to The Warrior of Lyoko. It takes ten years after True Love wins All. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )

Odd came home to his apartment. He threw his mail on the table by the couch. He sat down on the couch. It was a hot, summer-like day in May. He looked at the picture of his friends that were taken ten years ago. As he grabbed the picture, he remembered when it was taken. He thought of the one that he had lost later that day. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

_(Flashback) _

_It was nice summer day in June. Everyone just had graduate, and the gang was enjoying the day by the lake. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on beach. They were talking about college. Ulrich got into the same college as Yumi. Jeremy and Aelita were swimming. They were going to the same college. Laura and he were by the shore. He was holding her. It had been two years since XANA finally disappeared. It was Yumi's idea to have the picture. An older couple was walking by; Yumi had asked them to take the picture. They took the picture. She thanked them. When they got back to the bus stop, Odd was flirting with another girl. Laura was getting angry at Odd._

_"Odd, you better stop it before you get Laura mad at you." Ulrich said, but Odd kept on doing it. The bus came and the gang got on. Odd went to sit by Laura, but Yumi sat next to her. Odd could see Laura was mad. When they got back to Kadic, Odd grabbed Laura, and he pulled away from the gang. _

_"What's the matter?" Odd asked._

_"You ask me what the matter. You stood there flirting with a girl." Laura said as she pulled her arm away._

_"I can't even flirt with a girl who started to flirt with me first?"_

_"She should know that you had a girlfriend."_

_"My goodness, I can't even make new friends?"_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"Then why are you trying to control me?"_

_"That's it! I wasn't trying to control you."_

_"Well to me, it sounds like you are."_

_"Fine, if you want it that way, I'm done."_

_"Fine, I'm dumping you."_

_"I hate you!" Laura yelled at him before she took off. She had tears running down her face. He couldn't believe he just said that to the love of his life._

_A few weeks later, everyone was heading off to college. Laura hasn't talk to Odd since the fight. He was wondering if she was still mad at him. He watched her walk out of his life._

_He got an apartment near his college. He went to the same one as Yumi and Ulrich did. Laura went to a college in Japan. Yumi, Ulrich and he graduated top of their classes. Yumi became a teacher and Ulrich was a professional soccer player. Odd became a DJ. Jeremy and Aelita became computer techs, and they opened a shop down town. After college, everyone went their different ways, but they promise to keep in contact with each other. Everyone lost contract with Laura._

_Once in awhile, he would get together with Ulrich. Odd asked about Laura, and Ulrich would tell him that she was doing great. He told Odd that Laura was the boss of her vet's office. Odd was glad to her that, but he still missed her. After Ulrich left, Odd would sit in his room and cried._

_(End of Flashback)_

Odd couldn't believe that it had been that long. He putted the picture down and picked up his mail. He went through it. He found a sliver invitation to Ulrich's and Yumi's wedding. He opened it up, and he read it. It was written by Yumi. He was glad that they were finally getting married. He called Ulrich up, and he told Ulrich that him that he was coming.

Odd walked down to the computer shop. He opened the door, and Aelita came up to him.

"Hi Odd. How have you been?" Aelita asked.

"I have been fine. Do you hear that Ulrich and Yumi are getting married?"

"Yeah, we are invited."

"How is everything?"

"It has been busy."

"Where is Jeremy?"

"He is getting lunch. Do you want to join us?"

"I can't. I'm heading down to the tux place to pick up my tux."

"Well I will tell Jeremy that you stopped by."

"Thanks Aelita." Odd said as he hugged her.

"See you later."

"See you later too." Odd said as he walked out the door.

Jeremy came into the store.

"I got lunch." Aelita walked up to him.

"Guess who came in?"

"I don't know."

"Odd"

"How has he been?"

"Fine, I could tell he still miss Laura."

"I know he does. We all do." All sudden Mrs. Stern walked in. She carried a laptop in.

"Hi Mrs. Stern" Aelita said.

"Hi Aelita and Jeremy How is everything going?" Mrs. Stern asked.

"It is going great." Aelita said.

"That's good. Did you hear that Ulrich and Yumi are getting married?" Mrs. Stern said.

"Yes we did. Odd and us are their best man, and bridesmaid." Jeremy said.

"I'm glad that they are finally getting married. Guess who I heard from?" Mrs. Stern said.

"Who?" Aelita asked.

"Laura, she is moving back." Mrs. Stern said.

"How has she been? When is she is moving back?" Aelita asked.

"She has been great. She is moving back today." Mrs. Stern said.

"Does Ulrich know?" Jeremy asked.

"No, not yet, but Yumi and him will find out tonight. Why don't you two come for dinner?" Mrs. Stern asked.

"Sure we will." Jeremy said.

"Good. By the way, could you fix this? It is Laura's." Mrs. Stern said.

"Yeah" Jeremy said.

"Ok, I see you tonight at five." Mrs. Stern said.

"Ok, we will see you then." Jeremy said as Mrs. Stern walked out of the door.

Mrs. Stern opened the door to find Jeremy and Aelita standing there.

"Come in. Ulrich and Yumi are not here yet. You can sit in the living room. " Mrs. Stern said. Jeremy and Aelita went in the living room and sat down on the couch. Ten minutes, Ulrich and Yumi showed up. They knew that Jeremy and Aelita were there. After all the hugs, Mr. Stern walked into the room.

"One reason that we invited you here is to celebrate Yumi's and Ulrich's wedding, but the other reason that we asked you to come because there is something else." Mr. Stern said.

"What is it, Dad?" Ulrich asked.

"Ok, you can come in." Mr. Stern said. A girl with long blonde walked in to the room. Ulrich and Yumi couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them was Laura. Ulrich walked up to her. He hugged her.

"Long time no see, sister? How have you been?" Ulrich asked.

"I have been doing great." Laura said as Yumi hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were here?" Yumi asked. Aelita gave Laura a hugged.

"I wanted to surprise you all. Plus, I have some great news." Laura said as Jeremy hugged her.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"I moved back." Laura said.

Odd was coming around the corner. He just got off of work. He putted in a forty hour week. It has been a week since he told Ulrich he was coming to the wedding. It was in two days. He stopped. He saw Ulrich talking to a girl. The girl looked like Laura.

"Is Ulrich cheating on Yumi? No, he wouldn't" He thought. He watched the girl go into the apartments. He saw Ulrich get into his car and took off.

Odd walked up to his to his apartment. He checked his phone. He had four missed calls. He saw them from his friends. His phone went off. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Odd, it is me, Aelita."

"Hi Aelita, what's up?"

"I need you to come to Kadic."

"When?"

"Are you busy now?"

"No, why?"

"Jeremy and I are throwing a party for Ulrich and Yumi. We want to have you here with us. There is a surprise for you."

"Ok, let me change and I will be there in twenty minutes."

"Ok see you then. Bye"

"Bye." Odd said as he hung up the phone.

Odd walked through the gates. He had not been here for six years. He walked to the gym where all the lights were. He opened the door, and he found Jeremy. He walked up to Jeremy.

"Hi Odd"

"Hey Jeremy"

"How have you been?"

"Fine and how about you?"

"Great"

"Aelita called me and asked me to come here. She said there was a surprise for me."

"It is one you will never forget."

"Do you know it is ten years to today when Laura left?"

"I know. I can't believe it. It just seems like yesterday since we killed XANA."

"Do you miss Laura?"

"I miss her everyday."

"I shouldn't said that to her. If I didn't, she would be here today."

"I know, Odd. Here comes Aelita." Jeremy said as Aelita came up to Odd.

"About time you came. Come with me to the old bench." Aelita said as she grabbed Odd's hand. She led him to the bench.

"What's going on, Aelita?"

"Just stay there. I'll be right back." Aelita said before she took off. Odd waited five minutes when Aelita showed up. She had someone following her. Odd got up to see the person who was following. The person had a mask on.

"What's going on, Aelita?" The person asked. Odd knew the voice, but he couldn't remember who it was.

"You will see." Aelita said.

"What's going on, Aelita?" Odd asked.

"Odd, I'm surprise you don't remember someone." Aelita said.

"I remember a lot of people." Odd said.

"I'm out of here." The voice said.

"You are not going anywhere. It took me to long to get you two to see each other." Aelita said.

"What are you talking about?" Odd asked.

"We have best friends for a long time, and a little dumb fight broke us all apart." Aelita said.

"Aelita, it was between Laura and me. It wasn't no one else fault. It was my fault." Odd said.

"I know it was your fault, but that is in the past. This now, and it is time for you to say sorry to her. I got to go back." Aelita said as she began to walk away. She left the person with the mask by Odd.

"I wish that I could see Laura. I would tell sorry." Odd said.

"I know how you feel. I said something I shouldn't have." The person said.

"Do I know you?" Odd asked.

"You should." The person removed the mask. Odd couldn't believe who it was.

"Laura, is that really you?"

"Yes it is me."

"So the whole time I was talking to you?"

"Yeah"

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. I don't hate you."

"I knew that."

"Odd, did you mean that you are sorry?"

"Yes, I did. You are everything to me."

"Why didn't you come after me?"

"I didn't know that you wanted me too."

"Odd, I have waited for ten years for you. I turned down many guys because I still love you."

"I love you too. Everyday, I think about you. You are my angel. I'm sorry for what happen ten years ago. If I could take it all back, I would. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Odd asked. Laura smiled as she hugged him.

"You know how long I have waited for you to ask me?"

"Forever"

"Yes, forever." Laura said before she kissed him.

"I guess this means yes." Odd said as he kissed Laura again.

"Let's tell the others." Laura said. They saw a camera's flash. They saw Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy standing there.

"About time you two finally back together." Yumi said. She made everyone laugh.

"Thanks Aelita for bring us back together." Laura said as she hugged Odd.

"What friends for?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich's and Yumi's went perfect. After the wedding, Jeremy asked Aelita to marry him, and she said yes. Odd and Laura talked and made up for lost time. One night, Odd asked Laura to marry him, and she said yes. The following year, in January, Odd and Laura were married. In April, Jeremy and Aelita got married. Yumi and Ulrich had a son and daughter named Nick and Amy. Aelita and Jeremy had two boys named James and Chris. Odd and Laura had two twin girls named Kimberly Ann and Serena Marie. Kimberly looked like Odd, and Serena looked like Laura. They live near each other in peace.


End file.
